The Hacker, the Biochimist and the Beast
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: L'équipe de Coulson est envoyée enquêter sur une affaire étrange, aidés d'une jeune femme aux capacités étonnantes. Coulson est surprit par la réaction de cette jeune femme devant Skye et Jemma. Les deux agents pourront-elles l'aider à s'ouvrir au monde, ou, au contraire, la pousseront-elles à se refermer sur elle-même. Skye/Jemma/OFC donc Femslash. Traduction


The Hacker, the Biochimist and the Beast

Auteur : SuperKorelle

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : The Hacker, The Biochimist and The Beast

Disclaimer : La série et la fanfiction ne sont pas à moi, mais à Joss Whedon et SuperKorelle respectivement, je n'ai fait que la traduction

Note : Alors, l'auteur a inventé plusieurs personnages, surtout celui d'Alex qui nous intéresse, donc si vous ne les aimez pas, vous en prenez pas à moi. Non, je déconne, j'aime beaucoup Alex donc y a pas de raisons que vous non. L'histoire se passe après Repairs/Le Fantôme, l'épisode 9 de la première saison. Et exceptionnellement, j'ai décidé de garder le titre original, parce que je le trouve plus sympa en anglais qu'en français.

Résumé : D'étranges meurtres ont eu lieu à Denver, tous par des attaques animales. Le dernier meurtre a été enregistré sur une caméra de surveillance, et obtient l'attention du SHIELD, qui envoie Coulson et sin équipe enquêter sur ces crimes. Le SHIELD leur envoie également quelqu'un capable de les aider dans cette mission. Alex, une jeune femme d'une vingtaines d'années, a été capturée accidentellement par le SHIELD deux ans plus tôt et est restée avec eux depuis. Elle ne se souviens pas grand chose à propos de ce qui lui a été fait, seulement que son ADN a été altéré. La réaction d'Alex face aux deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipe, Skye et Jemma surprend Coulson, dans la mesure ou elle ne se rapproche pas beaucoup des gens en général. Alex pourra-t-elle se rapprocher d'elles par rapport à ses capacités, ou ses démons l'arrêteront-ils ?

* * *

><p>The Hacker, the Biochimist and the Beast<p>

Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

**PDV Skye**

Nous avons été forcé à rester sur une base aérienne du SHIELD pour plusieurs jours, après notre atterrissage catastrophe durant notre dernière mission. Cela nous a donné un peu de temps pour nous, ce qui, après la dernière affaire, ne nous a pas dérangé plus que ça. Se retrouver avec un homme capable de se déplacer entre notre monde et un autre, et s'écraser au beau milieu de nul part sans moyen de communication... Il y a de quoi faire peur à n'importe qui, surtout que je suis encore nouvelle dans ce genre de choses. Que Fitz se réveille avec de la mousse à raser sur le visage alors qu'il dormait était très drôle, ça nous a un peu aidé à décompresser. En ce moment même, je suis dans ma couchette en train de jouer sur mon ordinateur portable après un entraînement avec Ward. Je me sens fière de moi, j'ai presque réussi à totalement maitriser la sécurité d'un pistolet. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tirer sur quelqu'un le moment venu, mais je me sens plus en sécurité en sachant que je ne laisserais plus tomber le chargeur au lieu de couper la sécurité.

«Tout le monde en salle de conférence dans cinq minutes.» La vois de Coulson résonna dans les haut-parleurs de l'avion. Je soupirais, _le repos est terminé!_ Je fermais mon ordinateur portable pour le poser sur mon lit. J'enfilais mes bottes et sortis de ma couchette. Je pouvais entendre Fitz et Simmons bavarder sur quelque chose de scientifique comme ils le faisaient toujours en sortant du laboratoire. Même si la plupart du temps, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient, les écouter terminer la phrase de l'autre et parler avec enthousiasme me faisait toujours sourire. Ils me firent tout deux signe en passant devant moi, et je les suivis vers la salle de conférence.

Coulson était déjà là, debout devant le grand écran posé contre le mur, recherchant surement des informations sur notre prochaine mission. _J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun danger pour l'équipe_, pensais-je en venant me placer à côté de Simmons derrière la table. L'agent May entra une seconde plus tard, son visage impassible toujours en place, et Ward la suivit rapidement.

«Bon, commençons. Il y a eu une série de meurtres à Denver. Le médecin légiste pensait à des attaques animales, faites par des chiens pour être exact.» Rapporta Coulson, tout en montrant plusieurs photos des scènes de crimes sur l'écran. Je pris une seconde pour me calmer en fermant les yeux, avant de regarder à nouveau les images horribles des corps. Tous sont des hommes d'âges différents, tués dans une ruelle, excepté le dernier.

«Qu'est-ce qui fait penser au SHIELD que cette affaire est pour nous ? C'est peut-être un chien sauvage ou un loup.» Dit Ward, le visage confus alors qu'il examinait les photos.

«Ce n'est ni un chien, ni un loup.» Répondit Coulson, regardant Ward avec son habituel regard incompréhensible. «Le dernier meurtre a été enregistré sur une vidéo de surveillance. Elle montre clairement un humain, de sexe inconnu attaquer la dernière victime dans la station service ou il était garé. Ce qui rend cette affaire intéressante, c'est ce que la vidéo nous montre de cet humain.» Dit-il en mettant en route les images de la caméra de regardions tous l'homme marcher vers sa voiture, puis être attaqué, en fermant la porte arrière, par une personne encapuchonnée sortie de nulle part. La capuche qu'il portait sur la tête cachait son visage, mais pas entièrement.

«Est-ce que ses yeux brillent?» Demandais-je, incrédule, regardant la vidéo ou la silhouette partait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

«Oui, c'est le cas. Avec ses yeux brillant et la vitesse à laquelle il est arrivé et repartit, cette personne est considérée comme personne anormale. Nous sommes chargé de le suivre, de l'interroger et de le placer en détention.» Expliqua Coulson. «Quelqu'un va être transféré dans le Bus, elle sera en mesure de nous aider à retrouver cet individu.»

«Ne me dites pas qu'elle...» Commença Ward incrédule, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur Coulson.

«Si.» Se contenta de répondre Coulson, regardant Ward avec un regard indéchiffrable.

«De qui parlez-vous?» Demandais-je, regardant autour de moi dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'éclaire à ce sujet.

«Il y a deux ans, le SHIELD a capturé quelqu'un. C'était totalement accidentel, une mission de routine l'a rencontré. Elle a tenté de résister, mais depuis, elle est est coopérative jusqu'à un certain point.» Répondit Coulson, jetant un œil menaçant vers Ward quand celui-ci renifla dédaigneusement. «Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé, seulement pour dire qu'elle s'appelait Alex. Aucune information n'a pu être trouvée sur elle, sur qui elle était, ce qui lui avait été fait. Son sang a été testé, et il a été prouvé que son ADN avait été modifié, qu'on lui avait ajouté de l'ADN animal. De l'ADN de loup pour être précis.» Poursuivit-il. «Elle sera là dans une heure.» Il se détourna d'eux et repartit vers son bureau. Ward le suivit des yeux, étonné.

«Il ne peux pas être sérieux au sujet de l'emmener dans le Bus?» Demanda-t-il à May, se tournant vers elle pour la regarder.

«Il l'est, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Elle est notre meilleure chance de retrouver l'assassin de Denver.» Dit May de son ton froid habituel. Ward secoua la tête à sa réponse et se dirigea vers la soute, surement pour frapper dans un sac de boxe.

«Si elle coopère comme le dit Coulson, pourquoi Ward a des problèmes avec ça?» Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas entièrement le problème. D'après Coulson, elle ne causait pas de problèmes à qui-que ce soit.

«C'est peut-être à cause du fait qu'elle lui a cassé le nez quand elle a été emmenée au QG du SHIELD.» Expliqua May, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant légèrement. J'écarquillais les yeux, abasourdie par l'information.

«Vraiment? Waouh!» Je vis Fitz et Simmons acquiescer, un air amusé qui reflétait surement le mien. May haussa juste les épaules avant de retourner dans le cockpit.

«Je ne peux pas attendre pour la voir en personne. J'ai tellement entendu et lu de choses à propos d'elle. Je suis tellement excitée.» Affirma Simmons avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire sur le visage en sautillant légèrement sur place.

«Oui, oui. Elle est fascinante. Mais je suis un peu d'accord avec Ward. Si elle est comme ce tueur à Denver, l'avoir sur le Bus pourrait être dangereux. Surtout si les histoires de son arrivée sont exactes.» Répliqua Fitz, soudain un peu inquiet.

«Nous avons le pistolet fais-dodo, Fitz.» Essaya de le raisonner Simmons.

«De plus, elle sera attachée et dans la salle d'interrogatoire.» Dis-je, dans le même but que Jemma. Il hocha la tête, mais n'avais pas l'air aussi rassuré qu'il tentait de le faire croire. Il partit, probablement vers le laboratoire. Je me tournais pour regarder Simmons, qui haussa les épaules avant de suivre Fitz. Je regardais à nouveau l'écran où étaient toujours retenues les images des scènes de crime. Je mis la vidéo de la dernière attaque et regardais l'assassin entrer et sortir du cadre de la vidéo très rapidement. _Oui, je suis d'accord avec Coulson. Cette Alex sera surement utile_, pensais-je en retournant dans ma couchette pour jouer, au jeu que j'avais quitté précédemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Coulson<strong>

Je descendis lentement l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la soute pour saluer notre hôte qui arriverais d'ici peu de temps. Cela faisait un an et demi que je n'avais pas vu Alex, c'est à moi qu'elle a révélé son nom après les essaies vains, pendant plusieurs semaines, de plusieurs agents. Après cela, chaque fois que nous avions besoin d'informations, je lui demandais moi-même, parce qu'elle coopérait mieux avec moi. De nombreuses théories circulaient au sujet de la raison pour laquelle elle n'acceptait de parler qu'à moi, mais je ne les croyait pas. Je pense que la seule personne qui puisse répondre à cette question, c'est Alex. Je lui demanderais peut-être d'ici peu de temps.

FitzSimmons étaient debout près de la porte en verre du laboratoire avec Skye, attendant qu'Alex arrive. Ward était debout près de l'escalier, les bras croisés et un air plutôt malheureux sur le visage. _Tellement rancunier à cause d'un nez cassé_, pensais-je en me dirigeant vers May pour me tenir à ses côtés au bout de la rampe. Nous regardions en silence un van noir s'approcher de l'avion, escorté par deux SUV tout aussi noirs, l'un devant, l'autre derrière. Le van s'arrêta près de la rampe et s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Un agent sortit, un pistolet tranquillisant dans la main et fut bientôt suivit par Alex dont les poignets étaient menottés. _Même Captain America ne pourrait pas se détacher_, pensais-je en voyant Alex regarder autour d'elle avant de fixer ses yeux sur moi. Son expression dure s'adoucit légèrement, et un étincelle de bonheur illumina ses yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, et elle avait l'air mieux nourrie également. C'était bon de la voir dans de vrais vêtements qui lui allaient, et non dans les loques qu'elle portait quand elle avait été récupérée. Sa peau était aussi un peu plus bronzée qu'avant. _Ils doivent la laisser sortir de temps en temps_, pensais-je, et j'en étais heureux. Elle avait des privilèges et n'était pas conservée dans une boite comme un objet. Une vague de regret me frappa en même temps que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas été avec elle depuis longtemps, je n'avais fais que vérifier son dossier de temps en temps. Depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré, je m'étais soucié d'elle, je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi.

Alex et les deux agents qui se tenaient derrière elle, l'un sortit juste après elle, approchèrent lentement vers May et moi. Les agents gardaient un œil sur elle pendant qu'ils marchaient, gardant également leurs armes tranquillisantes à portée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de nous et Alex me lança un petit sourire.

«Bonjour, Alex.» La saluais-je, lui donnant un sourire accueillant.

«Bonjour, Coulson.» Me répondit-elle, me faisant un petit signe de tête, son petit sourire toujours en place. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Melinda, et ses yeux se durcirent, pour voir si elle était un danger pour elle. Après une minute, elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se retourner vers moi.

«Voici l'agent May.» Lui présentais-je, sachant que la présentation se passait mieux si c'était moi qui la faisait. «Elle sera ton escorte sur le Bus lorsque tu ne sera pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire.» Alex hocha la tête, me montrant qu'elle comprenait. «C'est bon, on s'occupe d'elle.» Dis-je aux deux agents. Ils regardèrent tous deux Alex un instant avant de partir, nous donnant un sac qui contenait surement les vêtements d'Alex. «Allons-y, le reste de l'équipe nous attend.» Je me dirigeais vers la soute où tout le monde nous attendait. Alex haussa les épaules et me suivit.

Nous allions jusqu'à la rampe, May sur sa droit et moi sur sa gauche, pour lui faire rencontrer les autres. Ward était toujours près des escaliers, son air malheureux et ses bras croisés toujours en place. Simmons semblait excitée, Fitz semblait hésiter entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude, les deux près du laboratoire. Skye semblait intriguée, debout appuyée contre les portes vitrées.

«Agents, voici Alex.» La présentais-je une fois que nous nous soyons arrêté devant tout le monde. «Alex, je pense que tu te souviens de l'agent Ward.» Je vis un sourire en coin se peindre sur son visage du coin de l'oeil. «Voici l'agent Fitz et l'agent Simmons.» Signalant les scientifiques, veillant à ne pas les appeler FitzSimmons pour ne pas l'embrouiller. Elle me lança un clin d'oeil après les avoir regardé tour à tour. «Et enfin, voilà Skye.» Lui signalant la jeune hackeuse qui était appuyée, décontractée, contre la votre. Je vis Alex se tendre légèrement avant de se détendre, et, à ma grande surprise, de donner un sourire amical à Skye. Ses yeux gris avaient un éclat que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. _Intéressant_, pensais-je en regardant Skye qui lui rendait son sourire amical.

«Nous devrions la mettre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, pour pouvoir partir.» Dit Ward, s'approchant d'un pas, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'Alex laissa échapper un grognement animal, se mettant dans une position défensive. Ward plaça sa main sur son arme, provoquant des grognements plus forts d'Alex.

«L'agent May escortera Alex sur le Bus, Ward.» L'informais-je et il me regarda en plissant les yeux. «Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, compte tenu de votre histoire commune.» Continuais-je, le regardant enlever lentement sa main de sur son arme. Me tournant vers May, je lui lançais un regard et elle hocha la tête, comprenant ce que je lui demandais silencieusement.

«Venez, Alex. Je vais vous montrer l'endroit où vous serez logée dans le Bus.» Dit May gentiment, signalant à Alex de la suivre. Alex tourna légèrement la tête vers moi et je lui donnais un signe encourageant. Alex finit par se diriger vers l'escalier en colimaçon suivant May et, une fois qu'elle ont été hors de vue, la tension retomba d'un coup. FitzSimmons laissèrent échapper un souffle de soulagement et leurs épaules se relâchèrent.

«Waouh, c'était tendu!» Laissa échapper Skye, et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire un peu. «Je pense que Ward devrait rester loin d'elle, s'il doit toujours avoir le même genre de réaction en sa présence.» Recommanda-t-elle en regardant le spécialiste. Fitz et Simmons ont hoché la tête chacun à leur tour, d'accord avec elle. Ward se tourna vers Skye, les sourcils froncés.

«J'ai seulement fait un pas en avant.» Se défendit-il.

«Elle l'a probablement vu comme un acte d'agression envers elle.» Expliqua Simmons, le regard dans le vague.

«Je suis d'accord avec Skye et Simmons. Il est préférable que vous gardiez vos distances, Ward.» Ordonnais-je, me dirigeant vers l'escalier. «Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de vous qui la dérange, elle ne l'a fait qu'avec deux autres personnes. Nous partirons dès que May aura installé Alex dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Skye, quand nous serons en l'air, je voudrais que tu aille voir notre invitée. Vois si tu peux obtenir quelque chose d'elle.» Leur dis-je avant de monter vers le 'salon'.

En entrant dans le-dit salon, je vis May sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire, les menottes en main. Elle se tourna vers moi en verrouillant la porte, me donnant un petit hochement de tête.

«Notre invitée est installée et nous sommes prêts pour le décollage.» Dit-elle une fois que je l'eu atteint. «Pas besoin de les garder si elle reste dans la salle durant le vol.» Expliqua-t-elle en montrant les menottes alors que nous nous dirigions vers le cockpit pour elle et mon bureau pour moi.

«J'y pensais aussi.» Dis-je alors qu'on allait se séparer. «J'ai ordonné à Ward de garder ses distances avec Alex, vu la manière dont elle réagit en sa présence.» L'informais-je. Elle croisa les bras et regarda vers la gauche.

«Je suis d'accord, c'est le mieux. Vous ne voudriez pas que la situation dérape.» Elle partit ensuite vers le cockpit avant de s'arrêter en cours de route. «Vous ne voudriez pas que Ward ait à nouveau le nez cassé.» Dit-elle avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

J'entrais dans mon bureau avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres après le commentaire de May à propos de Ward. Récupérant la télécommande posée sur mon bureau, je m'assis tout en faisant face au grand écran devant moi. La vidéo de la salle d'interrogatoire s'alluma. Alex était assise sur le petit matelas que nous avions installé dans la salle. Ses mains sans entraves étaient posées sur ses genoux et je pouvais voir ses yeux balayer la pièce. Elle semblait plus curieuse qu'effrayée alors qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce sombre, elle essayait probablement de trouver les failles de la salle. L'étincelle dans ses yeux était toujours présente, et ce depuis qu'elle avait vu Skye. Depuis le temps que je la connaissait, je n'avais jamais vu ce genre d'émotions dans son regard, seulement de l'impassibilité. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi, mais peut-être que cela était une bonne chose.

«Attachez-vous tous, nous nous préparons pour le décollage.» Retentit la voix de May dans l'interphone.

Je bouclais rapidement la ceinture de mon fauteuil, tout en ne pouvant détacher mon regard d'Alex sur la vidéo. Dès l'instant où nous nous étions rencontrés, j'avais senti le potentiel en elle. Avec le temps et une bonne formation, Alex pourrait devenir un excellent agent, tout en utilisant ses capacités.

_Peut-être que cette mission aidera à le prouver._ Pensais-je en sentant l'avion s'élever dans les airs.


End file.
